


Keepin The Grade

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Written for Allecto’s MixnMatch Challenge. Don’t know Kevin Richardson or any of the Backstreet Boys or Nsync. </p><p>Summary: An AU where Backstreet and Nsync don’t exist.  Justin is a college student who gets asked to participate in a special Honors program.  His advisor (Chris Kirkpatrick) hooks him up with a tutor (Kevin Richardson).  Read to see how the two develop a budding relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepin The Grade

Keepin the Grade

Junior college student, Justin Timberlake, couldn’t understand why his advisor was telling him that he wouldn’t be able to graduate with his current status. He was taking all required courses plus a few others and it he was far from failing any. As a matter of fact he was an ‘A-B’ student. So for his advisor telling him he wouldn’t graduate on time was kinda hard to swallow.

 

“Um, Dr. Kirkpatrick, I don’t understand how I won’t graduate on time when I have passed all my classes with nothing lower than a ‘B’.” Justin stammered out.

 

“Justin, its not that I don’t think you will graduate on time, I guess the way I said it came out wrong. Its just I haven’t seen anyone in a few years to be as brilliant of a student as you are since Kevin Richardson and he started as an undergrad and then graduated with his Graduate Degree in Communications in the same amount of time it would take for his undergrad.” Dr. Chris Kirkpatrick told his advisee. Justin still looked confused. “Ok, so that didn’t quite make sense. Here maybe this will help. I would like for you to get started on your grad work since most of the classes you are taking are of the grad level and not undergrad. You are brilliant and will be able to get your grad degree along with your undergrad degree. It doesn’t happen often but it does for those students who are brilliant and are willing to put in the time. I think Kevin might be willing to help you out since you are in the same major he was in.”

 

“I guess I should talk to my parents first. I mean they are paying for my education.” Justin thanked Dr. Kirkpatrick for his time and went back to his room where his Frat-boy roommate was most likely sleeping or well sleeping with his latest boy toy.

*

A few days later and several phone calls to home he finally found himself back in his advisor’s office waiting to meet with him and Mr. Richardson.

 

“Justin, good to see you made it.” Dr. Kirkpatrick smiled. The guy may be short but what he lacked in height he made up for with his advice.

 

“Yeah, umm, I don’t have long I have class in about an hour.” Justin explained

 

“That’s fine. It won’t take long.” Justin followed the older man to his office and was seated next to a tall man with striking features. “Justin this is Kevin. Kevin this is Justin.” Dr. Kirkpatrick introduced the two men. “Now that introductions are over, let’s get down to business. I had talked to Justin about trying for an Honors degree. As you know, Kevin, this hasn’t been done since you went here and I know that you will do your best to help this young man out.” Kevin nodded his head in agreement. “Justin, have you talked this over with your parents?”

Justin nodded his head, “Yeah, my mom was a little worried that I would be overdoing it a little but I assured her that you wouldn’t have brought it up if you didn’t think I could handle the program and I also told her I wouldn’t be considering it if I didn’t think I could do it either and finally she agreed along with my dad and step-dad.” Justin explained.

“Good, now that everyone is in agreement, we can begin the process of getting you approved Justin.” Dr. Kirkpatrick clapped his hands with excitement and then showed Justin out. 

*  
”I see you got him to settle down.” Kevin joked referring to a picture Chris had on his desk. 

 

“Yeah, Alex can get pretty feisty when he wants to be but I know he loves me and our children.” Chris beamed. “What about you? Huh ever get Howie to finally settle down?”

 

”No, he wanted his career more than me. We broke up not long after graduation.” Kevin features took on a dark tone at that announcement.

 

“Man, I’m sorry Kev. We all thought you two would have gotten married right after college.” Chris confessed to his long time friend and Fraternity Brother.

 

“Yeah, well he is famous now so I think he forgot all about us ‘little people’.” 

 

“Well again I’m sorry to hear that. By the way seeing anyone lately or currently?”

”I was seeing this guy, Josh, for a while but he was a little free with his love so he had many ‘boyfriends’ and it just didn’t work out. I let him go before I got my heart even more broken and currently I’m single and actually I’m loving it.” 

 

*  
Justin started immediately on his new program. He had even less time for his Fraternity Brothers, especially his roommate and ‘little’ brother Nick Carter.

”Justin, you coming tonight, I hear every hot guy will be there.” Nick was bouncing a ball off the ceiling as Justin was trying to study. 

”Ya know I can’t. Especially now that I started in this program and I won’t have time for doing much with the fraternity except attending the required number of meetings for me to stay an active member. Now will you please stop with the bouncing ball off the ceiling so I can get some studying done I will be a happy camper. Besides didn’t I hear you complain to me the other day about some big test you had for Applied Physics.” Justin grinned as Nick shot off the bed and grabbed his books and was out the door. Turning to his stereo Justin turned on his CD player to the soft sounds of Bach floating in the air.

 

*

After a year of successful completion Justin was happy to go home for a few months. He knew that his mother can be a little too domineering but he also knew that she only did because she loved him. He was also going home to see if he could salvage a relationship he thought was lost when he left for school. Upon meeting up with his ex/still boyfriend a local youth counselor he found out that yes the relationship is lost. Brian had moved on and found a guy that was around a lot more. Not that Justin minded since he figured the thing was off anyhow, just now he knows for sure.

* 

Upon returning to college Justin immediately got settled into his dorm room again with Nick as his roommate. It was just easier that way. They both knew each others quarks and had learned how to live with them. This year though Nick wouldn’t be around much since he is now playing for the school Basketball Team.

 

Justin had a meeting set up for that first Monday with Mr. Richardson to get his schedule of classes and tutoring schedule also. Along with his schedule for tutoring he had a meeting for his Fraternity as well. He had been thinking over the summer that he will become an inactive member since he will be taking classes practically twenty-four/seven.

 

Justin began spending almost all his time with Kevin at the library or in the study lounge of his dorm. During all the times that Kevin and Justin had been studying and working on projects Justin had been getting a strange feeling every time that he was around or talked about Kevin. 

 

Justin returned to his room tired and stressed out. He had trouble paying attention to what was being said in his classes all day and then when he was working with Mr. Richardson, well actually Kevin since that is what he was told to call him. He just wanted a hot shower and to crawl into bed for the night.

 

“Hey Justin,” Nick called out.

“Oh, hey Nick. I thought you had practice tonight.” Justin droned out

“Nah, it was cancelled. Coach had some kind of family emergency. What’s up with you?” Nick asked concerned

“Tired and stressed.”

“It can’t have anything to do with that Kevin guy you had been seen with around campus?” Nick asked

“Maybe, I don’t know. I mean he is nice and all. Extremely good looking but why would he even look at me in that way? I’m just a student and I’m sure he has a girlfriend already.” Justin set down his book bag and slumped down onto this bed.

“Dude, he doesn’t have a girlfriend. And secondly I’ve been hearing that he’s been asking about you.” Nick was all grins as he informed his good friend and roommate.

“Really!” Justin perked up at that.  
”Yeah, I think he might be asking you something the next time you get together with him to “study”.” Nick put the emphasis on study with finger quotes.

“Man, that’s all we’ve been doing is studying.” Justin informed him

“Whatever,” Nick flipped out.

 

*

Two months later and midterms were kicking Justin in the butt. Ever since he had that talk with Nick his mind has not been on school work but Kevin. When Justin returned to his room every night Nick would make some kind of comment or catch him up on the latest Frat gossip on Justin. 

*

“Justin, can I talk to you for a moment.” Kevin inquired.

“Yeah, sure” Justin closed the book he was trying to read.

“Um…I’m not sure how to approach this but I guess just saying it will help.” Kevin ran his hands through his long locks. “I’ve been trying to figure this out since I started to help you with your classes and well…I am attracted to you and would like to maybe, possibly, hopefully take you out on a real date?” There he said it and hoped Justin didn’t sock him in the jaw for it.

Justin’s eyes we big as saucers during Kevin’s little speech and almost couldn’t reply, “Um…sure…I would like that.” Justin replied.

*

Several months later and closer to graduation, Justin and Kevin’s relationship has taken them to the next level. Justin lost his virginity (well not actual virginity since that was lost to his best gal pal Britney) as a gay man to Kevin and enjoyed every second of it. From the intense orgasm he felt from Kevin’s expert mouth and toungue to the mind blowing orgasm he felt upon just being penetrated and the final out of this world seein stars orgasm he felt upon Kevin exploding inside of him. 

 

Now Justin stands in front of his class with a smile and degree in hand. He completed the two toughest years of his college career and found love in the process. He couldn’t be happier that he even got his friend and roommate hooked up with another Frat ‘brother’ Dan.  



End file.
